touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Suika Ibuki
frame|right Introduction Suika Ibuki, a cheerful little drunken Oni girl and a friend to Reimu and Yukari. Being patriotic to Oni with the ability to manipulate density, Suika enjoys drinking and is passionate about joyful festivals, but underneath the playful and tipsy outer persona rests a very cunning and intelligent being with extremely high raw strength and energy. Suika's playstyle isn't much different from her personality actually, it may seem haphazard even in highly experienced and skilled hands, but Suika really packs quite a punch when she actually lands just about anything. Instead of randomly attacking and hoping to land hits though, Suika is quite good at punishing the opponent for poor movement, since she is able to cover wide areas with both bullet and melee moves pretty easily. In addition to covering space, Suika is also really good at pressuring the opponent into moving, since a lot of her mixups and bullets can result in heavy consequences if the opponent doesn't move. Therefor, it's a good idea to aim for locking down your opponent's movement options from mid-range, then getting in close so that you can take advantage of her bullet/melee traps. In other words, forcing your opponent to move so you can hit them or packing on the hits to punish them if they don't move. Normal Moves Close 5A: Her old 5A, fast arm swing punch. Hits mid f.5A: Old 6A, forward gourd on a string. Hits high f.5A: Charged 5A, longer range than 5A, high crush. 5AAAA: Her old 5A, then the animations of punches for her 66A, then her old 22A. First two hits are mids, third hit is a high, fourth hit is a high crush. Full sequence whiffs on LOTS of people midrange. 2A: Old 2B, doesn't seem as broken as the old one though. Hits low. 2A: Charged version of her 2A, doesn't crush if blocked wrong, it's just charged. Hits low. 6A: A mid-range flamethrower. Wallslams. Does not drain spirit orbs because this is a high hitting melee move. 1000 Damage. 6A: Same as 6A, but has longer range. Crushes two orbs when blocked incorrectly, also melee. 3A: Her old 22B animation. Hits low. 3A: Charged version. Low crush. 2B: Her old 2A, takes an orb, hits low. 2B: Charged version, takes an orb, hits low, deals two spirit damage on incorrect block. It should be noted that BOTH OF THESE MOVES are usable in happy fun no melee weather time. 66A: Her old 66A. Does not graze, but seems better! Hits high. 66B: Her old 3DB. Hits low. GRAZES. 66C: LOLIBALL. Hits high. GRAZES. j.A: Old jA, you will be using this much more than IaMP. Hits high. j.6A: Old jB, but not nearly as good, it pushes you away on block or hit, and is very hard to spam properly. Generally used after jA in combos. Hits high. j.2A: Old j2A, much wonkier hit box, ground slams on hit. Follow up with j6C midscreen. Hits high. j.8A: Animation is her old 3DA but...she flies in the air like a helicopter. Think Robo Ky. Absolutely sillylooking. Can be used to stall in the air. Bullet Moves 5B: Fires a bouncing white bullet. Drains 1 orb. 350 Damage. 5B: Fires 3 bouncing white bullets. Can be special cancelled. Drains 1 orb. 1063 Damage. 6B: Fires a fast fireball. Drains 1 orb. 831 Damage. j.B: Air version of 5B j.B: Air version of 5B j.6B: Air version of 6B 5C: Tosses a bullet that moves forward slightly, before exploding into 18. Drains 1 orb. 2280 Damage. 6C:'''Same as 5C, with more horizontal distance. '''2C: Same as 5C, with more vertical distance. j.C: Air version of 5C j.6C: Air version of 6C Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos *'Mashy Sequence: 5AAAA' Hits: 4 Damage: 2389 Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: This will only land midscreen against Reimu, Remilia, Yuyuko, Yukari, Aya, and Suika. Crushes high on the last hit *'Midscreen/Corner BnB: 5AA 5B 236B' Hits: 9/8/7 Damage: 2391/2345 midscreen ;2345/2327/2281/2257 in corner. Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Generally does less than her AAAA but combos on anyone. 236B won't hit as many times in the corner. *'Midscreen off 2A: 2A 5B 236B' Hits: 8 Damage: 2014 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Off 2A *'Midscreen off 3A: 3A 5B 236B' Hits: 4 Damage: 1842 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Off 3A, this won't combo if 3A hits at the tip, use 2B instead of 5B 236B. *'Midscreen off 66A: 66A 214B 9D jA j6A' Hits: Variable Damage: Variable, around 2000 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Off a dash A *'Midscreen/Corner off 2B/3B: 2B/3B 2C 2C 9D jA j2A' Hits: Variable Damage: 2700-3100+ Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Does not work on Reimu, Youmu, Remilia, Yuyuko, Suika, nor Tenshi. The floatier the character, the more damage. Depending on how long you wait to 9D the hits and damage will be variable. In the corner remember to 8D instead of 9D, you can also add a THIRD 2C for Marisa, Alice, Reisen, and Iku. *'Situational Corner: f.5A 6A 5B 236B' Use at about a character's width away Damage: 2200 (Firepunch) / ~1900 (Groundpunch Earth) / 2166 (2A) Spirit Orb usage: 2/2/1 Notes: Needs proper spacing, or the weaker 5A will be used *'Situational Corner: 623BC 9D j.5A 6A 6B' Damage: 2687 Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Knocks down, use if you hit 623BC for whatever reason. You will need to hyperjump for this, normal jump fails. You will also need to use j.5A sooner than you would expect. This combo works best on Reisen, but has a stricter timing on Marisa, Remilia, Yukari, Komachi, and Tenshi. The others are unaffected by the j.5a because of ridiculous invincibility frames that start when they're ~1/3 of the way down. 6B can be replaced with 623B for another 150 damage if you're feeling adventurous, but it's much harder to do. *'Air Corner Combo: jA j6A 5B/6B 623B' Use 5B for Air to Air and 6B for Air to Ground Damage: 2500~2700 Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Can also be led into with j2A, although the timing is strict. Alternate enders can also be used, such as Fireball. *'Air to Ground: j2A f.5A 3A 236B' Damage: 2300 Spirit Orb usage: Notes: Use if you hit j2A too low to use the more damaging combo above Frame Data